


Reunited

by LenOnTheDoor



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Love Live PDP anime when, Other, Reunited lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenOnTheDoor/pseuds/LenOnTheDoor
Summary: Karin had to break up with Emma to make it easier for her to return to Switzerland so that she could seek amazing opportunities. But she loved Emma too much to let this tear them apart.





	Reunited

Karin had woken up extremely tired. She had been traveling on two planes in the span of 20 hours before reaching her final destination: Lugano, Switzerland. Here was where she would be reunited with her ex-girlfriend, Emma Verde. The two of them had been in a romantic relationship for the past 6 months until an opportunity had popped up for Emma to return to Switzerland and pursue her goal to become a high class fashion designer and pop star. It was agonizing for Emma to choose between returning home to chase her dreams or to stay in Japan with Karin, which is why Karin made the choice for her. It was a decision that she hoped would never have to be made but still was nonetheless. And it was incredibly heartbreaking for both of them when this choice was made. That memory, still fresh in her mind, stung at her heart like a knife.

**The previous week**

“ _No Karin! Please!”_

_”I’m sorry Emma! I-I truly am! But this is a huge opportunity for you! Please! Please don’t let me be the reason you threw it away!”_

_”Karin! I don-“_

_“WELL YOU SHOULD! This is something you’ve dreamt about since a kid wasn’t it? So why won’t you chase after it?!”_

_”Karin!”_

_”Please Emma. I-I’m sorry.”_

_With tears welling in her eyes, Emma continued pleading and begging for Karin to reconsider, but it was no good. Karin had already opened the door and was stepping out. There truly was no stopping her. The following day, Emma organized her belongings, purchased her ticket, and boarded the first plane to Switzerland. She had wanted to give Karin one last kiss before leaving, but she couldn’t find her. So she left without telling her lover goodbye. And yet, Emma held no ill will towards her. As a matter of fact, she promised herself that she would return to Karin in the future. She had worried that it may be too late one of these days, but this is what she wanted._

_The reason Karin hadn’t shown up to bid Emma fair well was because she had to take off and attend a cousin’s wedding. At least that’s what Karin had told her and their fellow members. In reality, Karin had hidden in her room avoiding everyone because of how much emotional pain she was in. She had spent that day sobbing into her pillow recollecting the memories she and Emma had made, from when they shared their first kiss to the first time they shared a room and made love all the way to the festival the two of them had gone to that week. She couldn’t approach Emma after the night before; it would be painful for the both of them. She had spent the next 3 days in her room crying and just refusing to leave, meaning friends and family would have to come over and deliver necessities to her. At some point, Setsuna and Kasumi had suggested that she head to Switzerland and be with Emma._

_”I can’t. I’ve already hurt her too much to let her take me back.”_

_”She. Loves. You, Karin. The question is, do you love her?”_

_Karin stared at Setsuna with shock in her eyes. “More than anything in this world!”_

_”Than go and be with her, dummy!” Shouted Kasumi._

_”If you truly love her, go be with her and do everything in your power to create a happy life with her!”_

_Karin thought about it for what seemed like ages until... “You’re right. You’re absolutely right! I love her! I want to be with her!”_

_and with that, Karin started preparing her belongings. She planned to board her plane in three days._

**Present** **day**

Karin had been reflecting on that week so intently on this she didn’t even notice she was riding in a taxi. On top of that, she was only 10 minutes away from Emma’s home. She had also been thinking of what she would tell Emma. She had really been praying that Emma would take her back and they could start over, but it wouldn’t be likely. And if she did take her back, Karin knew she would have to put in a lot of work to undo the damage. Eventually she had reached her destination: a two story house painted red. These were what Swiss people commonly lived in, but it looked like a fancy mansion to Karin. She had just collected her bag and paid the faire and was about to close the cab door when...

”Ka-Karin?” 

Karin turned around to see Emma standing there in a pair of sky blue jeans and an ordinary buttoned up shirt.

”Emma.” Karin was trying her hardest to not show too much emotion. But it became too much for her to bare. The sight of Emma brought out all sorts of emotions within her and she rushed towards her at full speed and ending it with a strong embrace.

“Ka-Karin?! Wha are-“

”I’m sorry Emma! I’m sorry! Please!”

Karin was already in tears as she began apologizing.

” **I-I made a mistake telling you goodbye! I love you too much to leave you!”**

And not once during this exchange did Karin let go of Emma.

” **I want you to chase your dreams! But I also want to continue supporting  you and being there for you always! I don’t care if I have to get some low class job or if I won’t make that much! I just- I jus”**

Before Karin could go on, she felt Emma’s arms wrap around her torso and saw Emma tearing up herself.

”I’m glad. I’m so glad Karin. I-I was scared of going through life without you. I-I was also scared of saying goodbye to the love we had shared.”

”I promise you Emma, I will never let anything cause our love to die.”

And with that, the two of them pulled their heads together and shared a deep and passionate kiss. It was a kiss that let the two of them know that no matter what life would throw at them, they could always count on each other to pull through.


End file.
